parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26)
The Little Mouse is an all new movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid" by Nixcorr26. Cast: *Ariel - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Prince Eric - Fievel (An American Tail) *Flounder - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Sebastian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Scuttle - Tiger (An American Tail) *King Triton - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ursula - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Batso (Happily Ever After) and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Aquata - Teresa (The Secret of NIMH) *Andrina - Cholena (An American Tail 3: Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Arista - Gadget (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) *Attina - Tanya (An American Tail) *Adella - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Alana - Bridget (An American Tail) *Harold the Seahorse - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Max - Pal (Arthur) *Grimsby - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Carlotta - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chef Louis - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *"Fathoms Below" Sailors - Singing Musketeers (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in The Three Musketeers), Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Mice (An American Tail) *Sailors during the Storm - Bill (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Rats (The Secret of NIMH), Timon (The Lion King), and Rats (The Pied Piper) *The Womanwashers - Raccoons (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Ursula as Vanessa - Rouge (Sonic X) *The Priest - Friend Owl (Bambi) Scenes: *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 2 - Timothy Q. Mouse's Concert/("Daughters of Flaversham") *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 3 - Olivia Flaversham at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 4 - Olivia Meets Tiger *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 5 - Stretch Watches Olivia *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26)part 7 - On the Surface *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26)part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 9 - Fievel Mousekewitz is Saved ("Part of Your World" (Reprise) *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 11 - Olivia's Hidden Treasures *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 12 - Stretch's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 13 - In Fievel's Kingdom *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 17 - Stretch Takes Charge *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 20 - Stretch's Wrath *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 21 - Fievel and Olivia Become Adults/A Happy Ending *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 22 - End Credits See also: *The Little Mouse (TV Series) (Nixcorr26) *The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) *The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs